marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp (film)
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * ** Ulysses S. Gr-Ant ** Ant-onio Banderas ** Numerous unnamed ants Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Agent Pearson ** Numerous unnamed agents * * * Uzman * Knox * Anitolov * Other Characters: * Rose (Hope Van Dyne's nanny) * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Tardigrades Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** **** *** *** ** Items: * and * and * * * Hank Pym's Portable Lab * * Vehicles: * | Plot = | Cast = * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Evangeline Lilly as The Wasp / Hope Van Dyne * Michael Peña as Luis * Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch * Hannah John-Kamen as Ghost * David Dastmalchian as Kurt * Tip "T.I." Harris as Dave * Judy Greer as Maggie Lang * Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton * Randall Park as Agent Jimmy Woo * Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang * Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet Van Dyne * Laurence Fishburne as Dr. Bill Foster * Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym Additionally, Benjamin Byron Davis appears as Agent Burleigh. Divian Ladwa portrays Uzman. | Notes = * Ant-Man co-writer Adam McKay stated he would have a contribution to the film in some sort of capacity. * Filming for this film began on August 1, 2017, and wrapped on November 19, 2017. * The film takes place two years after Captain America: Civil War. | Trivia = * Marvel Studios announced Ant-Man and the Wasp on October 8, 2015, almost a year after the original slate of Phase 3 films in the Marvel Cinematic Universe was first announced. * Early on, the film included a flashback scene of Hank Pym and Bill Foster's younger years working together, in which audiences would've been able to actually see Foster growing in size. The idea was scrapped, according to director Peyton Reed, because it was from a narrative perspective "too much of a left turn." }} * Writers Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers were told at one point to add a piece of dialogue about Hope Van Dyne losing her cat, which would have had ramifications in Avengers: Endgame. McKenna believes it's possible that instead of a rat, Hope's cat would have been responsible for setting up the Quantum Tunnel to free Ant-Man from the Quantum Realm. }} Gallery Images Ant-Man and the Wasp (film) promo art 001.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and the Wasp - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp - Official Trailer Teasers Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Unleashed TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Fun TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp House Arrest TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Powers TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Universe TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp War TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Flock TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Skills TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Prepare TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Days Away TV Spot Clips Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp "Scenic Tour" Film Clip Featurettes “Ant-Man & The Wasp” Now In Production Where Were Ant-Man and the Wasp? New Trailer Tomorrow Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp “It’s Takes Two” Featurette Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Who is The Wasp? Featurette Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Red Carpet World Premiere | Links = * Marvel films }} ru:Человек-муравей и Оса Category:Marvel Studios